The Warning
by bcandii
Summary: When Harry's new friend isn't what he seems, will everything go wrong or will it get better? (One shot, complete, Drarry)


A/N: This is a real short one-shot that I wrote randomly today so there's probably a lot of mistakes, but I like it. It's probably a lot like my other time travel fics, but I'm not sure how many I've published as of yet, so oh well, get over it. Anyways, enjoy. Review and all that good stuff. Love you guys. Unless you don't review. Then I love you minimally, but that's still love, right? Anyways, bye. **CaNDi**

It was eighth year and as happy as Hermione was that the trio, plus their newest friend Draco, had come back for their final year, she was worried. They all knew they'd be getting a lot of attention, but something was off about Harry's new friend. The brunet had made friends with a Ravenclaw none of them remembered. He was in their year, but Luna had never met him until this year, Hermione had asked.

"Professor?" Hermione asked after class, catching his attention.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I was wondering how well you knew Phillip Jamison." He furrowed his brow, thinking.

"Not very well, I'm sad to say. He's very smart, one of the best in your year, but other than that, nothing. He only started this year, you know? So I haven't much time. I know he's mostly a pureblood. Halfblood father, pureblood mother, but I've never met his family. Come to think of it, I don't even know which family he's from, Jamison isn't a wizarding family." He told her, thoughts still running.

"He transferred?" She asked, confused. He nodded. "Durmstrang?" Another thinking look.

"I'm not sure. Maybe asked the Headmistress." He said, acknowledging the students filing in for the next class.

"I'm telling you, something is off."  
"He's a good guy, Hermione." Harry sighed. "If he was going to kill me, he would have done it long before now. No one would have suspected him and he could have got away cleanly, just last night."  
"You were with him?" Draco asked from behind them.

"Yeah, spent some time in the Room of Requirement."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" They asked in unison while Ron looked vaguely intrigued, but was probably just falling asleep. Harry just shrugged. It was peaceful outside, minus the hostility in the air toward Harry's friend. Phillip was easy to talk to, never judging. He acted like Draco, never caring that he was the Boy Who Lived, but with Phillip there was none of the horrible history. Harry looked at the blonde, admiring the glow the sun made of his hair, how the wind picked it up just slightly, revealing his beautiful but sad eyes. 'I don't know why he hates Phillip so much, but I can't stand that look in his eyes. That's why I don't say anything. I don't want to lose Phillip; he's the only one I can talk to about my crush on the Malfoy heir. Harry looked away quickly when Draco looked up, glancing across the lake to see the other brunet. He waved him over.

"Hiya Harry." He said, smiling, but Harry could tell it was tense. Maybe he knew that the others didn't like him. "Can we talk?"  
"Oh, the break up talk, that must suck." Draco said, but there was something behind his eyes that Harry couldn't decipher.

"Break up?" Harry laughed. "No, Phillip and I are forever." He joked, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek before pulling back to see an astonished look on Hermione's face, still afraid to look at Draco. "I'm kidding. We aren't together. That'd be weird, right Phillip?"  
"So bloody weird. You have no idea." And we could all tell he meant it. "But I'm kind of in a hurry."  
"Oh, let's go talk over by the rocks." They nodded, waved to the others, and moved closer to the lake, disappearing behind a set of trees. "So what's up?"  
"I've lied to you." Phillip blurted.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, dismayed.

"I'm not Phillip Jamison. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." He said, rushing through his words. "I'm here to help you."  
"How?" Harry asked after a second.

"I knew something bad was going to happen, so I came back in time, but I went too far. You and Draco aren't even together yet, much less having sex, so definitely too soon." He took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm your son, but you died before I ever met you. You get dad pregnant and die before he even finds out."  
"How?" He asked again, chocked.

"Rogue Death Eaters." He frowns, remembering. "Dad always said he found out about me the day before graduation, so it's got to be like a month before that that they attack."  
"You've never slipped once, why are you telling me now?" He asked, trying to digest everything.

"Because the magic is fading. I was only supposed to be here for a few days, I've been here for months, and I can feel myself fading back to my life. I fear I won't be here to help in the attack, so you need to know, you need to be prepared."  
"Why didn't you just prepare me and leave?" He asked, softly, realizing this was his son, his and Draco's son.

"I've grown up hearing from everyone how terrific you were, how sweet and fun. How daring and charismatic, but getting to know you has been some of the best moments of my life. When I go back, I'll have these moments to keep in case it doesn't work, but if it does, everyone in my timeline will disappear and we will be in one where you live, it'll be better for everyone. Your death caused the birth of a new dark lord. He's closer day by day to taking the Ministry just like Voldemort. Dad is doing everything he can, but there isn't anything else he can do at this point. They, we, need a hero. We need you. Dad and I need you." He said before suddenly crying out. Harry saw a glamour drop, the brown hair turning into the recognizable messy mop, the eyes glowing the grey he had memorized, and then the boy he knew as Phillip started to disappear. "I love you, Father, never forget it."  
"I love you too, Phillip." He told him sadly. And then he was gone.

"What was that scream?" Hermione asked a minute later, rounding the corner with Draco and Ron in tow.  
"He's gone." He whispered.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"Phillip is gone." He said louder.

"Where to?" Ron asked, relaxing now that he knew no one was hurt.

"The future, where he's from."  
"The future? Harry, meddling with time-"  
"I know, but it was the only way for him to, I think. It's how he saves the future. How he saves me."  
"Saves you?" Draco asked, coming to sit next to him.

"He was my son." Everyone stiffened. "He had never met me before, because I died before his other dad found out he's pregnant." His friends knew he was gay, so that part was the only unsurprising part. Harry laughed at the irony, remembering the shock when he had first told them. "There's going to be an attack in a few weeks, probably. He apparently didn't know the actual date."  
"You think the date that Harry Potter dies would be a national day of solace." Draco said, trying to joke.  
"There's a new dark lord in their time, and the good side is about to lose."

They had been training super hard, any given day you could find several Aurors and several members of the Order at Hogwarts, and the teachers were even working the students harder to learn defensive spells. The reason why was only told to the Headmistress, the teachers, the Minister, and the Head Auror. Everyone else was told of suspicious activity. It was six weeks before graduation that Harry admitted to his friends about Draco being Phillip's other father, but only after telling Draco that he had had a huge crush on the other teen for years now, long before he knew his true allegiance. "He was my son?"

"Is your son. He still exists, just not yet." He said, looking at Draco belly by pure instinct, wondering how he would look carrying his child.

"So we-" Harry nodded. "Which would mean about when? Now?"

"I don't know. It could have been the night before, for all I know, could have been a potions accident, but you are a great father, Phillip is a great person." Harry smiled brightly, surprised when everyone, even Hermione agreed.

"What?" She defended. "I was just saying he was hiding something. And he was."

It was that night that Draco snuck into the Gryffindor dorm, finding Harry's bed easily. "Harry?" He asked when he couldn't pull the curtains back. He felt the brunet's familiar magic and didn't try to counteract it.

"Draco?" A voice asked from behind the curtain before it was pulled back quietly and the magic dissipated. "What are you doing here?" He asked, whispering. Careful not to wake the others, Draco climbed into the brunet's bed and closed the curtains, surprised when the magic immediately restarted itself. "It's got a silencing charm as well as many wards. I should have sensed you come in but I was mediating, strengthening my shields." He told him, voice normal.  
"That's cool." He told him before leaning in and kissing Harry on the mouth fully. When he pulled back he whispered, despite the silencing charm, "I know you're thinking I'm only doing this because apparently I have before, but that's not true. I find myself pacing the halls around Hogwarts, always leading me to where you're at and I know that if I can get you alone then I'll do things to you that I really didn't expect you to want, especially after you spent so much time with Phillip, but then he was gone and your son, so he wasn't competition and then I realized that there was someone out there that was going to have you baby. I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be Phillip's other father, but that would have been strange, right? And then you told us all of it, that I _was _his father, and I only wanted to tell you how happy I was, but I was scared that you were right, that it was an accident, but then tonight, roaming the halls, I showed up at the portrait and I figured, what the hell? What am I to lose? You said-" And then Harry, finally, cut off the blonde's rambling with another kiss that led to so much more.

Two weeks later they attacked, but everyone saw it coming. It ended quickly, with very few injuries to their side. None of the Death Eaters escaped, their injuries were healed, and they were all shipped to Azkaban. It wasn't until the day before graduation that Harry and Draco, who were both still so happy he was alive, thought about going to Poppy to see if their son would be born on schedule, and there he was, in the magical floating screen, barely big enough to see, but there. "Phillip." Harry sighed from beside Draco.

"Our son." Draco whispered.

"How did you know it's a boy?" Poppy asked, coming back with Draco's paternity potions.

"Er-" Harry said eloquently.

"He's a Malfoy in genes; every Malfoy in seventeen generations had a boy first." And it was obviously true considering the look on Poppy's face.

~Epilogue~

Eighteen years later, when Harry and Draco looked up to see their son, Phillip James Potter-Malfoy, graduating Hogwarts, they saw Phillip Jamison for a few moments, the boy that completed their family and the boy that saved their family, and the world in the long run, turning into the man they knew before he was born. It was astonishing and intriguing. He was told what he did, years ago now, and he had never let it go to his head, never held it over theirs, he was the right amount of conniving to be in Slytherin, he was the right amount of brave to be in Gryffindor, but he was a Ravenclaw through and through, and his dads loved him all the more for it.


End file.
